Trump visits Hogwarts
by Vincent Armone
Summary: Trump meets the gang
1. Trump visits Hogwarts

Hermonie turned to Harry and whispered in his ear,who the fuck is this asshole,Harry who had seen this Moron before but was not sure who or what he was whispered back,dictator of America or Orange juice guy,not really sure.

Trump walking slowly up the hall,stopping only briefly to shake stunned students hands,stopped abruptly when he reached Hagrid,wow you're a big one,don't know if even my wall could keep a guy like you out.

Shanpe, branched his hand against a wall,so he would not pass out,he knew what was coming,and he may just have to zap all these muggles home real fast if things get real ugly.

Hagrid head tilted looked at Trump with a glazed over stare,and a little drool exiting from the corner of his mouth,suddenly snapped to attention and blurted out*i fish used douche bags from the trash in the girls room and drink the contents*oh and I once saved my freind Ron who was getting ass raped from a donkey*

Trump for once at a lose for words,just shook his head and responded,okay aaaaah next.

Ron held out his hand for the President,and held back the vomit ready to explode from his gullet,he could not believe Hagrid just told everyone about the *donkey rape* and tonight he will make that fuck pay.

Trump took Ron hand and said and you are?

Ron Wesley he answered

Trump in his ignorant way said,nice to meet you weasel and countined his stroll towards the end of the line.

Jenny Wesley was last in line and all she wanted to do was bolt for the exit,this bastered creeped her out,the last time she felt this way was when *Hagrid dropped a load in her mouth and it flew out of her nose*she knew a pervert,and this fuck was a number one.

Trump halted to a skid when he got to Jenny,eyes immediately looking down at her big floopers,and for some strange reason her nipples became erect.

What's you're name gorgeous the President asked

Listen Jenny said,I don't give a rats fat ass who you are,keep staring at my tits like a animal and I will zap you're cock off.

Trump a little taken back said,but but there gorgeous.

Jenny blushed and whispered,a gift from dad,I use to have * raisins*

Trumps prick got like steal

Jenny panties became socked

And Trump but his lips to her ear

Later he said softly

Jenny just smiled and shook her head gently

Snape was disgusted he knew what just happened,and if anyone is fucking Jenny tonight it's him

Trump waved one last time to the kids turned to his secret service,and said,let's get out of this shit whole,if we leave now I can still get in nine at Mara Largo

And like that he was gone

Harry turned to Hermoine,I can't believe he grabbed you're ass

Hermoine responsed nice try that was you

Harry can't blame a man for trying

And with that they both giggled,Hermoine Litghtly brushed Harry cock

All were relived that thank god this nightmare was over


	2. Trump visits Hogwarts

Hermonie turned to Harry and whispered in his ear,who the fuck is this asshole,Harry who had seen this Moron before but was not sure who or what he was whispered back,dictator of America or Orange juice guy,not really sure.

Trump walking slowly up the hall,stopping only briefly to shake stunned students hands,stopped abruptly when he reached Hagrid,wow you're a big one,don't know if even my wall could keep a guy like you out.

Shanpe, branched his hand against a wall,so he would not pass out,he knew what was coming,and he may just have to zap all these muggles home real fast if things get real ugly.

Hagrid head tilted looked at Trump with a glazed over stare,and a little drool exiting from the corner of his mouth,suddenly snapped to attention and blurted out*i fish used douche bags from the trash in the girls room and drink the contents*oh and I once saved my freind Ron who was getting ass raped from a donkey*

Trump for once at a lose for words,just shook his head and responded,okay aaaaah next.

Ron held out his hand for the President,and held back the vomit ready to explode from his gullet,he could not believe Hagrid just told everyone about the *donkey rape* and tonight he will make that fuck pay.

Trump took Ron hand and said and you are?

Ron Wesley he answered

Trump in his ignorant way said,nice to meet you weasel and countined his stroll towards the end of the line.

Jenny Wesley was last in line and all she wanted to do was bolt for the exit,this bastered creeped her out,the last time she felt this way was when *Hagrid dropped a load in her mouth and it flew out of her nose*she knew a pervert,and this fuck was a number one.

Trump halted to a skid when he got to Jenny,eyes immediately looking down at her big floopers,and for some strange reason her nipples became erect.

What's you're name gorgeous the President asked

Listen Jenny said,I don't give a rats fat ass who you are,keep staring at my tits like a animal and I will zap you're cock off.

Trump a little taken back said,but but there gorgeous.

Jenny blushed and whispered,a gift from dad,I use to have * raisins*

Trumps prick got like steal

Jenny panties became socked

And Trump but his lips to her ear

Later he said softly

Jenny just smiled and shook her head gently

Snape was disgusted he knew what just happened,and if anyone is fucking Jenny tonight it's him

Trump waved one last time to the kids turned to his secret service,and said,let's get out of this shit whole,if we leave now I can still get in nine at Mara Largo

And like that he was gone

Harry turned to Hermoine,I can't believe he grabbed you're ass

Hermoine responsed nice try that was you

Harry can't blame a man for trying

And with that they both giggled,Hermoine Litghtly brushed Harry cock

All were relived that thank god this nightmare was over


End file.
